


The Falling

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Dark, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Ни героев в масках, ни злодеев на улицах города.





	1. Chapter 1

Ему восемь, и его дни наполнены прогулками по парку с отцом и чтением книг с Альфредом; он учится ездить верхом и мастерит кормушку для белок, обдирает колени, лазая в старый колодец, — тот всего пару метров глубиной, но он все равно надеялся найти во влажной грязи старые монеты — и тайком таскает с кухни пирожные.

Ему восемь, и сны его наполнены образами матери, плачущей и смеющейся так самозабвенно, что ее рот лопается, рвутся уголки губ, и улыбка ползет все дальше; он просыпается с криком. 

Мама баюкает его в объятьях, а Альфред приносит чашку горячего какао; когда это перестает помогать, в особняк приходит доктор, человек с мягкими белыми ладонями и глазами цвета миндаля. Он расспрашивает Брюса о его снах и успокаивающе говорит маме:

— Такое случается с детьми его возраста. Подобные сны обычно сами проходят со временем.

Мама хмурится, и доктор мягко сжимает ее локоть.

— Я понимаю, вы взволнованы после того, что случилось с мальчиком Кобблпотов.

Доктор говорит об Освальде. Они иногда играли вместе; Оззи был странный, срывался на крик и плакал без всякой причины — и успокаивался, только когда прибегала миссис Кобблпот. Однажды Оззи вдруг просто пропал куда-то; он подслушал, как за закрытыми дверьми взрослые говорили: «стоило задуматься сразу после той истории с кошкой» и «бедная Герти». 

Доктор вздыхает и ласково говорит:

— Раз уж кошмары приняли систематический характер и мешают ему высыпаться, я пропишу легкое успокоительное. Оно поможет.

Оно не помогает.

 

Ему семнадцать, и в колледже о нем шепчутся за спиной; мальчики внимательно присматриваются к нему, девочки — улыбаются, накручивая прядь волос на палец, — или краснеют и отводят глаза.

Приступы паники навещают его, словно любящие родственники — всегда предупреждают о себе постуком легкой тревоги, а затем — опрокидывают в ощущение, так похожее на чувство падения. Звуки затихают, словно кто-то снизил у мира громкость, и когда она достигает отметки нуля, он отчетливо слышит их: два сухих щелчка. 

Ужас, приходящий следом, выворачивает его наизнанку — и, отхлынув, оставляет обессиленным и опустошенным.

Доктор Крейн — мужчина со строгим, почти безгубым лицом — каждый месяц прописывает ему новые таблетки. На стенах его кабинета висят многочисленные дипломы и сертификаты с яркими печатями, на столе стоит фотография юноши в простенькой рамке. Он встречается с доктором Крейном в течение трех лет, каждые две недели, обыкновенно по средам — но фотография остается той же, только рамка со временем светлеет, выгорая на солнце.

— Ваш сын, — говорит он однажды, потому что доктор Крейн беспощаден в своих вопросах, и он чувствует себя вправе проявить немного жестокого любопытства в ответ. — Он тоже ходит к вам на консультации? 

Губы доктора Крейна словно вовсе перестают существовать. Он долго смотрит куда-то внутрь себя и наконец говорит:

— Нет. Джонатан не придет.

 

Впервые он ввязывается в драку, когда ему девятнадцать; пара ребят с его курса начинает распускать руки на выпускной вечеринке, он советует им полапать друг друга, и один из них толкает его в грудь.

Он бьет неаккуратно и неумело, сбивая костяшки, но — боже! — как же неожиданно хорошо он чувствует себя в этот момент.

Конечно, их быстро разнимают; у него кровоточит губа и болит рука, но пока один из преподавателей отчитывает их обоих, девочки смотрят на него как на героя, и в голове у него — благословенная тишина.

Остаток вечера он коротает у кабинета завуча, слыша, как плачет за дверью Селина Кайл, повторяя, что не знает, зачем она это взяла.

 

— Я знаю, кто ты, — говорит Эдди; он в ответ пожимает плечами.

Ему двадцать один, и он не представляет, что делать со своей жизнью.

Эдди выпускает струйку желтовато-сизого дыма — та разбивается о вешалку с пальто. Эдди весело. 

Он морщится, думая о том, что теперь его одежда будет сладковато пахнуть марихуаной.

— Ты под кайфом, — зачем-то говорит он и смотрит на часы. — Нам нужно выдвигаться через полчаса. Какого черта, Эд?

Эдди улыбается и глубоко затягивается, и с кончика самокрутки падает пепел, оседая серой крошкой на его потертых зеленых брюках.

— Настоящий вопрос в том, какого черта Брюсу Уэйну нужно от этой затеи, — хмыкает Эдди.

Они знакомы уже три недели, наверное; он знает, что Эд — чертов невротик и только под дурью говорит достаточно медленно, чтобы окружающие поспевали за ним, но сейчас... 

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты хорошо соображал, — говорит он.

Эдди зло комкает недокуренную самокрутку и придушенно ругается, когда та обжигает ему ладонь.

— Я, — цедит он. — Всегда. Слишком хорошо. Соображаю. 

Он кивает; Эдди ухмыляется и спрашивает:

— Ты сам-то готов?

Он снова кивает, сжимая рукоять пистолета.

 

Ему двадцать три, когда они снова встречаются с Эдом.

— Работаю теперь на них, — говорит Эдди, глотая окончания и нервно дергая плечом. — Тупицы смогли извлечь выгоду из ситуации, и кто я такой, чтобы отказываться от перспективы амнистии, ты, кстати, ужасно выглядишь, но только попробуй сказать мне то же самое.

Видок у Эда и впрямь паршивый — то ли после тюрьмы, то ли из-за новой работы. 

Два года назад отец внес за него залог, и папа был так расстроен, так разочарован, что он две недели провел в поместье, пока кошмары, сухие щелчки внутри его головы и тошнотворная апатия не выгнали его из дома посреди ночи с полупустым чемоданом. 

— Так это правда? — ухмыляется Эд, усаживаясь напротив и касаясь указательным пальцем наручников на его запястьях. — Ты здесь, потому что избил клоуна?

 

Он знает, что уже встречал Дентов раньше — в колледже или чуть позже — но тогда не запомнил их одинаковых лиц. Они всегда были разными, думает он, когда младший из Дентов пытается выбить из него дурь в усыпанной битым стеклом подворотне. Уродливое месиво поджившего ожога, которое почитается Дентом за собственное лицо, искажено яростью; у него нет губ, и слюна, стекающая по подбородку, поблескивает в слабом свете уличных фонарей. 

Как всегда бывает во время драки, он спокоен и сосредоточен; ему не доставляет удовольствия чужая боль, но, причиняя ее, он отчего-то чувствует себя на своем месте. Ни один из многочисленных докторов не диагностировал у него садистских наклонностей, и это хорошо, думает он, когда наносит расчетливый удар по печени. Это, черт возьми, замечательно, говорит себе он, когда розовая кожа на месте губ Дента лопается, и тот сплевывает кровь вместе с осколком зуба. 

Старший приезжает, когда все уже кончено: Дент валяется на асфальте, и пальцы ведущей руки у него сломаны, а лицо похоже на ком кровавой глины, в котором виднеется пара человеческих глаз. Он прислоняется к стене, тяжело и часто дыша; кажется, он сломал Денту ребро, кажется, тот ему — тоже.

Он смотрит, как старший из близнецов, пачкая колени белоснежных брюк в готэмской грязи, целует брата в окровавленный лоб, и тот хрипит: 

— Ненавижу тебя, слюнтяй.

 

Ему двадцать четыре, когда он звонит родителям, поздравляет их с рождеством и берет такси до Аркхэма. Возможно, дело в том, что в его доме закончился алкоголь, возможно — в подспудном знании, что он близок к своему пределу. Водитель смотрит на него с недоумением, но благодарит за щедрые чаевые.

— Я не знаю, кто я, — говорит он доктору, который, похоже, предпочел бы пропустить бокальчик с коллегами, а не принимать нового пациента, — но ему вновь помогает его имя. — Я говорю людям, что мои родители умерли — не потому, что хочу от них жалости, или потому, что у меня больное чувство юмора — а потому, что мне кажется, что это действительно так. Я склонен к насилию — даже в не требующих того ситуациях. Я принимал наркотики, и под их воздействием видел чудесные галлюцинации: мужчину в костюме пугала, женщину, из груди которой росли цветы, человека, делавшего зарубки на собственном теле... черт возьми, даже говорящего крокодила!

Доктор издает смешок; возможно, думает, что это все — розыгрыш богатенького мальчика.

Он мрачно добавляет:

— И я ненавижу, когда кто-то смеется.

 

Он понимает, что за ним наблюдают, едва переступает порог общей комнаты. Имя, думает он, они могли слышать мое имя, и поэтому им могло стать интересно.

В углу тихо бормочет телевизор. 

Он медленно обходит помещение, оглядывая безумцев и стараясь не встречаться глазами с санитарами, — и останавливается, когда спотыкается взглядом о незнакомое бледное лицо.

Он никогда не видел этого человека — но он идет к нему с той же целеустремленностью, с какой волна накатывает на берег. 

Человек смотрит на него, и на миг его лицо искажает гримаса неестественного, сумасшедшего счастья: вздрагивают уголки губ, вспыхивают ярко-зеленые глаза... человек прерывисто вздыхает — и зарождающаяся улыбка выцветает; тот кажется несчастным и утомленным, и как же это неправильно.

Они уже в психушке, думает он, так что к черту, и говорит:

— Ты выглядишь как воплощение моих снов. Ты правда существуешь — или таблетки, которые они мне дали, вызвали побочный эффект?

Мужчина делает несколько частых вдохов носом, словно пытается сдержать тошноту — и разражается смехом. Ему хочется ударить этого человека, хочется швырнуть его с крыши — и прыгнуть следом, чтобы поймать.

— Ты вообще кто? — спрашивает сумасшедший, отсмеявшись.

Он качает головой.

— Я не знаю. 

Человек кивает, как будто именно этого ответа он ожидал; в его движениях просачивается оживленность — похоже, чуть заторможенная лекарствами.

— Я рассказываю эту шутку каждому новичку — не поверишь, никто ее не слышал. Жили-были двое в дурдоме. И однажды ночью... однажды ночью они решили, что им там больше не нравится — и захотели сбежать! Ну и вот, вылезли они на крышу и видят: лишь небольшое расстояние отделяет их от соседнего дома, а дальше — целая вереница крыш простирается в лунном свете... Дорога, ведущая к свободе. И первый парень — он спокойно перепрыгивает на соседнюю крышу. А его друг... Его друг всё никак не решается прыгнуть. Видишь ли... Видишь ли, он боится упасть. Тогда первому приходит в голову отличная мысль. Он говорит: «Эй! У меня с собой фонарик есть! Я сейчас посвечу в твою сторону, и ты сможешь дойти до меня по лучу света!» 

Ему двадцать четыре, когда он чувствует, что просыпается, когда говорит:

— Но второй парень только трясёт головой. Он говорит: «Я тебе что — сумасшедший, что ли? Ты ж его выключишь, когда я на полдороге буду!»


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> головы и хвосты - американские орел и решка

Март того года выдается холодным. Он мерзнет ночами, и ему снятся застывшее озеро и человек в черном, идущий по льду. Он говорит доктору Лиланд, что не видит снов. Он говорит, что принимает лекарства, что его не посещают мысли о самоубийстве, что он скучает по родителям, что приступы паники остались в прошлом. Не все из этого ложь; когда холодный март подходит к концу, он покидает Аркхэм — налегке, так же, как и приехал туда.

Но теперь у него есть цель; она одновременно давит тяжким грузом на плечи и окрыляет его.

 

Деньги открывают многие двери; ему требуется лишь несколько сотен долларов и пара ничего не объясняющих фраз, чтобы получить на руки копию личного дела пациента. На первой странице — черно-белое фото и имя, присваиваемое всем неизвестным, прочерки в графах даты и места рождения.

Там, в больнице, они так и не представились друг другу. Тот человек закидывал ноги ему на колени, когда они устраивались на диване, и рассказывал истории из своей жизни, в половине из которых он узнавал сюжеты фильмов и телешоу. Тот человек смеялся, когда они дрались, и прижимался горячим лбом к его плечу, когда бредил о летучих мышах. Другие пациенты называли того человека Джеком, Джоном, Джонатаном, но когда доктор Лиланд спрашивала его о том, как прошел день, он просто говорил «мы», не уточняя, — и она понимала и так.

Читая личное дело, он убеждается, что одна из историй, рассказанных ему на бежевом диване, была правдой. «Джон Доу» убил тринадцать человек и был взят на месте преступления. «Джон Доу» не пытался скрыться, не оказывал сопротивления, и в прилагаемом к делу отрывке из полицейского отчета отмечалось, что «Джон Доу» смеялся, когда его заковывали в наручники. Врачебная комиссия признала «Джона Доу» невменяемым, диагностировав аффективную параноидную шизофрению с маниакальным вариантом течения болезни, в результате чего тюремное заключение было заменено на принудительное лечение. В Аркхэме «Джон Доу» впал в кому; дата, когда «Джон Доу» неожиданно для лечащего врача вышел из этого состояния, имеет особое значение и для него, и для всего мира: день, когда отмечают рождение Христа. День, когда он попал в Аркхэм.

 

Выйти на Освальда оказывается непросто, но деньги помогают ему и в этом. В середине апреля тот сам связывается с ним. Они встречаются за единственным накрытым столиком в заведении, репутацию которого многие оценивают как сомнительную.

— Сколько лет прошло, дорогой друг! — говорит Освальд, широко улыбаясь. — Признаться, когда мне сообщили, что Брюс Уэйн ищет встречи со мной, я до конца не поверил в это.

Освальд закуривает сигарету в длинном мундштуке; манжеты его рубашки безукоризненно белы, манеры — неожиданно старомодны.

— Зря я пристрелил информатора, — доверительно сообщает Освальд и улыбается. — Шучу, конечно. Так что привело тебя ко мне?

Чувство двойственности всецело владеет им за этим обедом. Какая-то часть его находит удовлетворение в мысли, что Освальд нашел свое место в жизни — роль полулегального предпринимателя сидит на том так же хорошо, как дорогой костюм. Другая его половина заходится бессильной яростью от того, что их беседа окрашена оттенком дружеской приязни, от того, что он просит, а не требует, от того, что он имеет дело с преступником — от общего чувства неправильности происходящего.

— Это будет непросто, — говорит Освальд, когда им приносят десерт. — Но как не помочь старому другу? Я найду твоего человека.

 

В мае общество Готэма потрясено известием о том, что близнецы Дент обвиняются в вооруженном нападении, заключены под стражу и вскоре ответят перед судом. Он встречал их всего дважды — и все же чувствует себя в своем праве, когда приходит на свидание к старшему. 

— Я не верю, что ты принимал участие в этом налете, — говорит он. — Ты не такой, как твой брат.

— Не знал, что тебе есть до этого дело, — равнодушно отвечает Дент.

— Мне есть дело до справедливости, — возражает он.

Будь на месте Дента кто другой — пожалуй, скривился бы от громкого слова, но он знает: тот стал окружным прокурором именно потому, что для Дента оно имело значение.

— Я мог бы помочь, — добавляет он. — Ты не должен отвечать за его преступления.

— Он мой брат, — тихо говорит Дент. — Я люблю его. Мы обязаны быть вместе.

— Ты ведь не убийца.

Дент грустно улыбается.

— Я знал о его планах, но не хотел в них участвовать. Он хотел, чтобы я был частью всего этого. Он сказал: раз один из нас против, а другой — за, давай решим дело, подбросив монетку.

Это звучит до того нелепо, что он думает: тот человек рассмеялся бы.

Он хмурится и спрашивает, хотя часть его уже знает ответ:

— И ты согласился?

Дент прерывисто выдыхает.

— Он мой брат. Конечно, я согласился. Я загадал головы. Выпали хвосты.

 

Родители считают, что Аркхэм помог ему; благодарные за спасение сына от душевного недуга, они щедро жертвуют деньги на нужды лечебницы. 

Аркхэм действительно помог ему. В день, когда «Джон Доу» исчез из клиники, он понял, что должен найти этого человека — это не было желанием, не было даже настойчивой потребностью. Это было его долгом; все, что происходило после, становится жертвами на алтарь этого долга. 

Он тратит на поиски много денег и бессонных ночей, получает удар заточкой в левый бок, но, оставшись без бумажника и телефона, оказывается в состоянии добраться до больницы; он вытрясает крупицы информации из торчащих на улицах мелких дилеров и выкупает их у уличных проституток.

Он не чувствует себя счастливым, идя по следу из склеванных хлебных крошек, но он чувствует себя правильно, и это, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем счастье.

В середине лета его кропотливая работа увенчивается успехом.

 

Хлипкая дверь закрыта на замок; он покупает у одного из соседей ломик за пять баксов, приподнимает ее, и та легко сходит с петель.

Он откуда-то знает, чего ожидать, и не торопится войти. На пороге обнаруживается растяжка; он снимает ее, ничему не удивляясь.

В комнате пахнет сухостью и пылью. Он терпеливо ждет; когда сгущаются сумерки, он не зажигает лампочку под фиолетовым абажуром. За стенкой лает собака, где-то внизу плачет ребенок, где-то наверху — ругаются мужчина и женщина. Он не может услышать шагов — и поэтому силуэт, возникший в дверном проходе, почти пугает его.

«Джон Доу» замирает на несколько секунд, а потом шагает в темноту и говорит:

— Я знал, что ты придешь за мной.

Лампочка заливает комнату больным желтым светом. 

— Как ты узнал, что я здесь? — спрашивает он.

«Джон Доу» с улыбкой качает головой, как будто находит вопрос абсурдным и одновременно забавным.

— Я знаю твой запах. Знаю, как ты дышишь. Знаю, с какой скоростью бьется твое сердце, когда ты выжидаешь в засаде.

— Ты не мог слышать, как бьется мое сердце, — говорит он, и «Джон Доу» смеется.

— А еще ты всегда знаешь, когда я лгу!

Улыбка «Джона Доу» сменяется вдруг странной гримасой, и бледное лицо на миг кажется ему совсем незнакомым; в голосе появляются неприятные заискивающие интонации, когда тот говорит:

— Пожалуйста, уходи.

— Я не уйду, пока не узнаю, почему ты сбежал, — говорит он, и часть его уверена, что он имеет на это право.

«Джон Доу» обнимает себя руками. Его взгляд задерживается на тонких белых перчатках, как у конферансье.

— Из-за тебя, — выдыхает «Джон Доу», глядя внутрь себя. — Я сбежал, потому что не мог больше находиться рядом с тобой, потому что ты превращал меня во что-то новое, во что-то... страшное.

— Ты убил тринадцать человек, — говорит он. — Поэтому ты попал в Аркхэм.

«Джон Доу» нервно хихикает.

— Ну, кто-то же должен был! — зеленые глаза снова обретают фокус и теперь неотрывно смотрят на него. — Вопрос на вопрос, ответ на ответ, приятель. К чему столько стараний, чтобы выследить одного сумасшедшего?

В том, что «Джон Доу» откуда-то знает, как много времени он потратил на поиски, тоже нет ничего удивительного. 

— Потому что я должен был найти тебя, — говорит он. — Потому что мне нужно было найти тебя.

«Джон Доу» улыбается, польщенный и больше не выглядящий ни потерянным, ни испуганным — и это тоже кажется правильным, хоть и злит слегка почему-то.

— Всегда есть мы, — говорит «Джон Доу», запрокидывая голову к грязному потолку. — И, прости мне мою нескромность, я сомневаюсь, что есть кто-то еще.

«Джон Доу» делает шаг к двери, и он торопится сократить возникшее между ними расстояние, но «Джон Доу» грозит ему белым пальцем, и он замирает.

— Нет-нет-нет. Не сейчас. Но скоро. Дай мне немного времени. Обещаю, это последний раз, когда мы обходимся без погони.

 

Он проводит ночь на крыше, успев промокнуть под дождем и высохнуть, и возвращается в особняк лишь под утро, совершенно опустошенный. Им снова владеет неприятная двойственность: он одновременно зол на себя за то, что дал «Джону Доу» уйти, и удивляется тому, что пришел в чужой дом и молча ожидал появления хозяина несколько часов, хотя должен был передать всю имеющуюся информацию полиции.

Альфред не открывает дверь, и тревога ударяет его под дых.

— Мама? — зовет он с порога. — Отец? Ал?

Никто не откликается — даже канарейка с кухни.

Он торопливо поднимается на второй этаж и чувствует сладковатый запах. Он делает шагов десять, прежде чем его ведет влево. Все смешивается в голове: мысли и сны, тревога и мрачное ожидание катастрофы. Он падает на колени, а потом — куда-то ниже.

 

Едва придя в себя, он понимает, что связан. Кто-то усадил его на стул и скрутил руки за спиной; на коленях ощущается тяжесть, в висках зудит тупая боль.

Он открывает глаза и видит лицо «Джона Доу». Он в ужасе, но одновременно мир кажется ему с щелчком вставшим на место, как недавно выбитый и вправленный сустав.

«Джон Доу» сидит у него на коленях и лениво поигрывает ножиком в правой руке. Когда он дергается, «Джон Доу» улыбается и тянет:

— Доброе утро, дорогой.

— Отпусти меня, — требует он; связанный и не вооруженный, он почему-то не чувствует себя жертвой.

«Джон Доу» наклоняется к его уху, прижимаясь грудью к груди. 

— Судьба жестока, не правда ли? — шепчет «Джон Доу». — К нам обоим. И если ничто не имеет значения, и наши попытки избежать ее тщетны, что толку сопротивляться? Я с радостью упаду в адский котел предопределения вместе с тобой.

— Ты сумасшедший, — говорит он, и это нелепо, потому что, конечно же, «Джон Доу» — сумасшедший; доктора психиатрической лечебницы и врачебная комиссия полностью солидарны с ним в этом вопросе.

«Джон Доу» прерывисто выдыхает и целует его в висок.

— Как и ты, — шепотом соглашается «Джон Доу». — Как и ты.

Горячая боль ползет по его груди, и он не сразу понимает, что причина ее — нож в чужой руке; он снова дергается, и неожиданно сильные пальцы зарываются в его волосы и сжимают их в кулаке. Не отстраняясь, «Джон Доу» выдыхает ему на ухо:

— Пациент, да у вас летучие мыши в колокольне!

Он вздрагивает под лезвием, чертящим символ на его груди, чувствует, как набухает и тяжелеет ткань рубашки от крови, и думает о том, что человек, сидящий у него на коленях, — все, что он ненавидит, и все, чего он хочет.

— Вот и все, — шепчет «Джон Доу», тоже дрожа. — Ты найдешь их в спальне. Я сделал все, как было нужно, все, как ты хотел. Оставил по карте на теле. И, конечно, я не тронул дворецкого. В конце концов, в колоде только два джокера.

Мир ужасен и правилен, и никакой двойственности больше нет.


End file.
